Sonríe por mi
by LouisBlind
Summary: Los personajes no son míos, son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Día 15 del mes MuraAka 2015. Akashi y Murasakibara comienzan su romance desde Teiko y este se sigue desarrollando aun sin la aprobación de uno de los milagros de la generación. La vida de ambos da un giro al separarse y su amor finalmente da frutos aunque no de la manera que esperaban.


Teiko, la generación milagrosa ya había comenzado a distanciarse, a nadie parecía importarle que varios jugadores tomaran su rumbo; solo Midorima se mantenía fiel al lado de Akashi por su propia voluntad y disciplina, Kuroko por su amor al básquet y Murasakibara por la curiosidad y el interés hacia el nuevo capitán del equipo. Para esas alturas nadie sospechaba del juego de coqueteos y la relación inusual que tenían Akashi y Murasakibara, al peli morado le interesaban ambos lados del más bajo, ese lado dedicado y amigable y el lado inquisitivo y demandante, los conocía a ambos pero de menor manera al "emperador".

Era lunes, día de entrenamiento  
al aire libre, Murasakibara había llegado temprano al salón del club (que se  
había convertido en una especie de oficina para Akashi), llegó incluso antes de  
que el pelirrojo llegara así que sacó una de sus galletas para comer mientras  
lo esperaba, hoy sería el fin de su flirteo, quería dar el "jaque mate" para  
ese pelirrojo, estaba completamente seguro de que lo tenía comiendo de su mano,  
ahora solo le faltaba conquistar al "emperador" para tener al pelirrojo solo  
para él, aun cuando era muy difícil ver ese lado de Akashi, él ya tenía un plan.

–Atsushi, ¿qué haces aquí sin permiso?– el pelirrojo siempre hablaba con un tono inquebrantable, no era de los chicos que se sonrojaban o se ponían tímidos, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza

–Oh Akachin, vine a verte obviamente– dejo las galletas a un lado y se sacudió las migajas antes de ir hacia el –Akachin, ¿Cuánto más voy a tener que esperar?– como un niño berrinchudo en busca de obtener lo que deseaba simplemente lo abrazó contra su  
pecho.

–¡Atsushi! ¡Estamos en la escuela!– reclamo sorprendido pero no luchó por zafarse en ningún momento, esa forma de ser del más grande en realidad le gustaba.

–Moo pero el club está vacío, además nadie viene a este salón y aún falta más de una hora para entrenar– reclamó agachándose un poco para envolverlo en su abrazo. Esperaba  
como mínimo algún mimo o hasta un beso.

–No tienes remedio– susurro empujándolo para hacer que el más alto se sentara en el sofá donde solía jugar shogi por horas –Eres un caprichoso– sonrió acomodándole el cabello y esta vez fue él quien abrazó al peli morado.

–Es que no tenemos tiempo a solas y Midochin siempre pasa pegado a Akachin y no me da tiempo de reaccionar– reclamó poniendo sus manos en la cadera del pelirrojo.

–No hables de Shintaro, el solo es un amigo con el que juego shogi, sabes bien que esto es distinto– el pelirrojo se separó y lo miro a los ojos acomodando el cabello del otro para que su rostro quedara despejado –Dijimos que en la escuela no haríamos estas cosas pero es muy difícil para mí el negarme a lo que me pidas Atsushi– uso  
cierto tono entre reproche y burla hacia él mismo.

–Esa es mi idea Akachin, no quiero que te niegues y ya lo sabes. Aprovechó para subir una mano a la mejilla del pelirrojo –Moo, sabes cómo me gusta ese rostro de confusión, creo que lo haces al propio– se acercó y sin pedir permiso plantó un beso en los labios del pelirrojo, no esperaba que le correspondiera de inmediato pero sabía que no lo iba a rechazar.

–Atsus….– aun con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, recibió ese beso dejando que todo fluyera, ¿Para qué negarse si en realidad lo quería hacer?

Ambos dudaron pero lentamente siguieron un beso lento e inocente, se separaron para respirar por intervalos pero ahora era el pelirrojo quien buscaba un nuevo beso, sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello morado y las manos amplias del más alto rodeaban la cintura del otro, por un par de minutos ambos ignoraron que estaban en la escuela y que pronto iniciaría la práctica. Se separaron justo antes de que la curiosidad los  
llevara a otro lado aunque en las mentes de ambos ya se proyectaba la continuación de esos besos.

–Atsushi, no deberíamos hacer estas cosas en la escuela– advirtió el pelirrojo levemente agitado por la falta de aire.

–Akachin…. ¿Entonces podríamos hacerlo fuera de la escuela? yo quiero que seas sólo mío, todo mío– se estiró para abrazarlo por la espalda.

–Fuera de la escuela…. En mi casa es imposible, tendríamos que vernos en la tuya– fue lo único que contestó, eso definitivamente había sido una aprobación, ya se había dejado vencer por el peli morado pero no lo aceptaría, él siempre sería quien diera la última palabra –Así que fuera de la escuela podemos ser pareja entonces– se separó del otro y arregló su uniforme.

–Está bien Akachin, seremos pareja– la idea le agradaba, era obvio porque amaba a ese pelirrojo a su manera…. Aunque no iba a estar satisfecho hasta tomar ambos lados de él.

–Atsushi, ya casi van a llegar los demás, hay que irnos al gimnasio para salir desde ahí– acomodó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta esperando al peli morado.

–No quiero correr– reclamo de manera infantil y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del otro aunque en ese momento todo el ambiente romántico se esfumó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el peliverde entró sin mirar al frente, cargaba sus pertenencias y llevaba al cuello un collar de flores hawaiano (su lucky item). Pronto se percató de que no era el único, el peli morado lo miro serio, hasta se diría que amenazante y él no respondió distinto, esos dos se odiaban, ambos tenían un interés en común: Akashi. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que al peli morado lo consideraba su amante y al peliverde un amigo o una especie de seguidor.

–Murasakibara, no sabía que tenías permiso de entrar– se acomodó los anteojos y los miró de reojo sintiendo ganas de lanzarse sobre ese detestable e inmaduro gigante

–Shintaro, en ningún momento dije que hubiera acceso restringido, déjense de tonterías y vayan al gimnasio– el pelirrojo se escurrió de los brazos del más alto y salió de ese lugar sabiendo que el ambiente estaba tenso –Atsushi, si haces alguna estupidez olvídate de lo que hablamos– le advirtió antes de largarse al gimnasio.

–¿De qué han hablado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?– cuestiono el peliverde.

–Ya gané Midochin, debes rendirte porque Akachin es mío ahora– advirtió aun mirándolo con molestia, sin decir más se largó tras el pelirrojo de mala gana

–Eso….– mordió su labio al verlos salir y golpeó con el costado de su puño una de las paredes –Eso es imposible…. ¿En qué está pensando Akashi?– sintió un ardor en su pecho, era ilógico y no iba a aceptar esa decisión, Akashi merecía algo mejor que ese niño grande….

Pasó un buen tiempo, ya era su último año e Teiko, poco más de un año desde que Akashi y Murasakibara se habían vuelto pareja, nadie sabía pero Midorima estaba comenzando a sospechar, trataba de acercarse más al pelirrojo esperando no haber perdido sus oportunidades pero no, Akashi seguía igual que siempre, ese peli verde no representaba más que un perro fiel para él.

Se hacía tarde y el entrenamiento se hacía más largo, las pruebas de la escuela y los campeonatos se acercaban así que todos tenían un humor bastante irritable y eso incluía al peli morado que no obedecía ni si quiera a su pareja.

–No quiero entrenar, estoy cansado y tengo hambre– reclamo el más alto y tomó sus pertenencias, el berrinche era real pero de cierta manera podía usarlo para traer de vuelta al "emperador", llevaba bastante tiempo sin verlo y no podía evitar el sentirse fascinado por conquistarlo, por conquistar ambas partes de su amado Akachin.

–No hay excusa que valga, no voy a dejar que nadie pierda un entrenamiento a estas alturas, eso te incluye Atsushi, ahora deja de ser tan infantil y ve a entrenar… Tal vez a la salida podemos ir a tu casa si lo haces bien– el pelirrojo tomó un balón esperando que ese niño grande lo siguiera.

–No quiero, Minechin no entrena y hoy Kisechin está enfermo… Es aburrido entrenar con todos estos debiluchos– reclamo sin importar que todos escucharan, unas ansias horribles se apoderaron de él, no podía disimular una sonrisa, sabía bien que ya casi vería al "emperador" pero no sabía que iba a ser irreversible esta vez.

–Murasakibara– lo interrumpió sintiendo un escalofrío, su vista se nublaba conforme su enojo aumentaba al ser retado de esa manera frente a todos –No me retes Murasakibara…– agacho un poco el rostro y un par de segundos luego lo miro, ¡ahí estaba! –Mis órdenes son absolutas– dio un paso hacia el peli morado y este como reflejo retrocedió.

–Ugh– desvió la mirada sintiendo la intimidación y dejó sus cosas caer al suelo –Moo, no hay remedio– murmuró esperando que ese pelirrojo no estuviera completamente molesto con él –Lo haré entonces– dijo sin ganas logrando que el pelirrojo sonriera victorioso.

Luego del duro entrenamiento con ese pelirrojo demandante todos en el equipo estaban cansados, Murasakibara y Akashi se habían ido la ya prometida "cita", de ahí en adelante nada volvió a ser igual, Akashi no regresaba, paso un mes, dos meses, llegaron los campeonatos y aun nada, al parecer ese lado inquisitivo del pelirrojo ya había tomado el control de todo.

–Murasakibara, en un par de meses vamos a separarnos a colegios distintos– el pelirrojo estaba desnudo en la cama del peli morado sin dejar de mirarlo con esos intimidantes orbes bicolor.

–Lo se Akachin, aún así no voy a dejar que nadie te toque, los voy a aplastar a todos– se recostó al lado del pelirrojo y lo abrazo como si de un peluche se tratara – ¿No vas a dejarme o sí?– bromeó conociendo bien la respuesta.

–Eres muy infantil– susurró dejándose abrazar aunque se separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos –No voy a dejarte, te lo he dicho varias vece pero nunca está de más… Eres solo mío y voy a destrozar a cualquiera que trate de acercarse– le acomodo el cabello como el otro Akashi solía hacer y sonrió sin ningún rastro de vergüenza –Te amo Murasakibara–…

–Akac…– un cuerpo pesado y ya desarrollado se sacudió en la cama –Akachin– murmuró abrazando una almohada, su sueño no tardó mucho en acabar, más que sueño todo había sido un recuerdo –Mmnn– se restregó la cara y suspiró cansado sentándose entre las cobijas y peluches. Se estiró y bostezó antes de levantarse, debía ir al colegio ahora

–¡Atsushi! ¡Se te hace tarde!– una joven de cabello morado que vestía ropa de oficina entró sin permiso a la habitación de Mura

–Neechan, aún es temprano– se rascó la cabeza caminando aperezado al baño para lavarse la cara –Ya casi bajo a la mesa, sólo no se coman mi desayuno– reclamó sonando aún más como un niño

–Solo apúrate, Himuro ya te está esperando en la sala– reclamó la chica antes de salir.

El peli morado se alistó con el uniforme de su colegio, faltaban unas semanas para los exámenes finales de primer año y por eso se había desvelado. Luego de prepararse bajo en busca de su desayuno cargado de azúcar mientras ignoraba las quejas del pelinegro que lo había esperado por varios minutos.

–Murochin, ya casi nos vamos, sólo deja de ser tan molesto… Además no creo que te moleste esperarme si neechan sigue aquí– no era secreto, Himuro y la hermana de Atsushi mantenían una relación desde hacía algunas semanas.

–Esa no es excusa Atsushi, hoy tenemos entrenamiento temprano y la entrenadora se va a molestar si llegamos tarde– el pelinegro se despidió de su pareja (varios años mayor) y salió de la casa con el más alto.

En Yosen las cosas eran distintas, casi no podía descansar y la entrenadora era toda una espartana. Aparte de eso las visitas de su pelirrojo se veían limitadas a algunos fines de semana solamente, era raro que pudieran toparse entre semana y no era sólo por la distancia, sus horarios eran bastante distintos... Eso no significaba un obstáculo para la relación, seguían como antes aunque su Akachin no volvía, si bien amaba al "emperador", extrañaba la parte más tierna y complaciente de su Akashi de antes.

El pelirrojo ya estaba en Rakuzan, era muy respetado y querido en su equipo, le aliviaba que todo saliera justo como él lo había pensado, aún en ese colegio estricto no perdía la oportunidad de textear con su novio, de todos en el colegio solamente Reo sabía que Akashi ya tenía pareja. Al parecer todo iba bien para ellos, aún a distancia no podían dejar de quererse, la gente lo llamaría una relación "melosa" pero para ellos era algo natural, quererse así era lógico luego de todo ese tiempo.

–Murasakibara, recuerda que en un par de semanas es la reunión con el equipo de Teiko– envió el mensaje a la hora del almuerzo

–Lo se Akachin, trataré de portarme bien si me llevas una golosina :3 Hace mucho no nos vemos fuera de mi casa, ¿dónde va a ser?– envió el texto y se tiró de espaldas al suelo para descansar un rato mientras escuchaba a su compañeros de equipo bromear y hablar de chicas

–Será en la casa de Ryouta, ahora vive sólo… Y no será necesario que te comportes muy bien, les pedí a todos que llevaran a sus parejas así que vamos a decirles ese día. ¿No hay problema cierto?– cerró su teléfono y siguió con su equipo a la cafetería para almorzar

–¡Ohh ya les vamos a decir! Esta bien Akachin, nos vemos entonces. Dile a tu equipo que si te tocan los voy a aplastar a todos– sonrió y guardó su teléfono poniendo uno de sus antebrazos sobre sus ojos para dormir un rato luego del almuerzo.

La misma rutina los persiguió por varios días, los entrenamientos y los estudios eran algo monótono con lo que cada uno de los miembros de la generación milagrosa debía luchar. El dia de la reunión había llegado y a Akashi le daba curiosidad saber cómo habían seguido la vida sus ex compañeros de equipo.

Akshi ya había reflexionado sobre las consecuencias que su "confesión" acerca de la relación con el peli morado tendría en el resto de la generación, desde la primaria sabía que muchos (o todos) en la generación eran homosexuales así que no debía haber problema ¿no?. Antes de la reunión se había asegurado de que su peli morado estuviera listo, ultimamente habia estado durmiendo más por los entrenamientos fuertes de su entrenadora –Nos vemos entonces Murasakibara, recuerda llegar temprano– terminó con la llamada y suspiro, ese chico lo traía como loco pero jamás lo diria de esa manera.

En la casa del rubio esperaban ya Aomine, Kise y Momoi, los primeros dos se veían algo nerviosos, en especial el rubio. Akashi llegó temprano así que los cuatro comenzaron a preparar lo necesario para ese día. Nadie habló de parejas, suponían que ya pronto llegarían. Ya en la mesa Kise sería el encargado de abrir la puerta cada vez que alguien llegara y unos 15 minutos antes de la actividad fueron llegando. La primera persona en llegar fue una rubia de anteojos que ya todos conocían

–Ohh Alecchi, adelante– al rubio le confundía verla pero lo comprendió todo cuando la peli rosa se apenó y la saludó sentándose a su lado.

–Kise–kun, ya llegamos– la voz suave y lenta de Kuroko se acompañó de la voz animada de Kagami, ambos entraron y luego de saludarlos a todos se sentaron a un lado.

Con solo unos segundos de diferencia llegó el peli morado cargando una enorme bolsa de dulces y patatas fritas con sabores. Sonrió al ver al pelirrojo y de una vez se abalanzó sobre él sorprendiendo a los presentes, ninguno dijo nada, Akashi simplemente se lo quitó de encima y lo hizo acomodarse a su lado.

El ambiente se notaba muy incómodo, nadie había dicho una palabra, solamente la rubia que actuaba con naturalidad bromeándolos a todos y hablando de algunos partidos de divisiones mayores. Cuando ya se estaban animando a hablar llegó Midorima acompañado por un pelinegro bastante animado.

–Shin–chan! quítate eso antes de entrar! te ves…. no sé, no es de tu estilo!– reclamó Takao señalando el sombrero al estilo Charles Chaplin que llevaba puesto el peliverde, no desentonaba con su ropa pero no era su estilo para nada.

–No digas tonterías, es mi lucky item de hoy, me costó bastante conseguirlo pero ahora mi suerte es de un 60%– discutían tras la puerta hasta que el rubio los recibió. Se sentaron a la mesa en silencio por cerca de 5 minutos, solo había dos mujeres en el lugar y las dos estaban juntas como pareja.

–Bien, veo que ya todos estamos… Los llame hoy para saber cómo les va en sus nuevos colegios y además para reunirnos en un lugar más informal, me pareció importante aclarar un par de cosas en cuanto a las relaciones interpersonales de los antiguos miembros de Teiko…. Sé que no es nada común pero me pareció algo necesario– el pelirrojo se había puesto de pie captando todas las miradas –El silencio me molesta, es una pérdida de tiempo así que seré el primero. Quería comentarles que Murasakibara y yo somos pareja, lo hemos sido desde hace un par de años ya– se sentó de nuevo y el peli morado lo abrazo con una enorme sonrisa de niño satisfecho.

Del otro lado de la mesa Takao alzó levemente sus cejas por la reacción del peliverde a su lado, ya sabía que Akashi era y siempre sería el primer amor de Midorima pero no dejaría que eso interfiriera en lo suyo. Por otro lado todos los de la generación se mantuvieron pasmados hasta que el moreno decidió hablar luego de un suspiro de alivio

–Bien, yo y Kise también somos pareja y también llevamos bastante tiempo juntos, de hecho él quiso planear esta reunión con Akashi porque quería que lo supieran de nuestra boca, al parecer una revista de chismes se enteró y queríamos decirles antes de que se hiciera un escándalo– un modelo y un prodigio del basket, al parecer no era algo común.

–Ya veo, la verdad ni lo sospechaba… Al parecer no éramos los únicos– le dijo el pelirrojo a Mura mientras Kuroko carraspeaba la garganta.

–Como ya todos saben yo encontré a un buen equipo en Seirin pero también encontré a alguien especial…. Kagami–kun no solo es el ace del equipo, también es mi pareja– el peli celeste los miro a todos esperando sorpresa pero al parecer era algo obvio para la mayoría

––Esto parece una tarde de confesiones– bromeo Momoi –En este momento estoy saliendo con Alex–san…. La conocí gracias a Kagamin así que le confió a Tetsu ahora que se de su relación– sonrió y la rubia la abrazó apretujándola, era bastante extrovertida pero aun así se llevaban bien.

–Moo, todos hablan pero Shin–chan no se va a atrever, él y yo estamos saliendo. Igual que Kuroko y Kagami, nos conocimos en el equipo y de alguna manera lo convencí de que salga conmigo… Es una relación complicada como podrán imaginarse con este tsunderima pero tratamos de….–

–Takao, no digas cosas innecesarias nanodayo… Simplemente estamos saliendo porque tú insistes– por algún motivo Midorima no quería aceptarlo frente a Akashi, no quería cerrar completamente las puertas. El pelinegro ya lo sabía, él ya sabía que Midorima no lo amaba en realidad pero tenía que intentarlo aunque doliera

–Midorimacchi, no debes ser tan malo, se nota que él no piensa en nada malo cuando habla– el rubio reclamo al notar un dejo de dolor en la mirada del pelinegro, él ya había pasado eso varias veces con el narcisismo de Aomine así que lo entendía.

La reunión fue divertida, Alex y Kagami eran el centro de atención, Takao y sus bromas también entretenían, Mura no le quito las manos de encima al pelirrojo ni un momento y este (de milagro) no impidió ese contacto. Comieron, hablaron, rieron y ya se había hecho algo tarde, era hora de irse así que comenzaron a despedirse, en un descuido del pelirrojo Mura le robo un beso, Akashi correspondió y al separarse noto una conducta extraña en el peliverde, este se levantó sin aviso y los miro realmente molesto.

–¡No puedo entenderlo! ¡¿Qué tiene de especial?!– estaba agitado y furioso –No sé por qué fue él– se acomodó los anteojos y sin avisarle a nadie se fue de la casa, Takao simplemente bajó la mirada aun sentado y suspiro por el portazo.

–Perdón, él es un bebé grande– ese  
pelinegro trató de sonreír pero sus ojos estaban húmedos, una vez más Midorima  
lo había humillado y había pisoteado sus sentimientos –Yo…. ya me voy– agacho  
el rostro esperando que su flequillo cubriera su rostro o al menos sus ojos, se  
fue antes de que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, sabía que era un  
masoquista pero en serio estaba enamorado de ese idiota.

–Veo que esto no acabó bien– suspiro Akashi y se puso de pie –Murasakibara, vamos a tu casa… El resto puede hacer lo que quiera, nos vemos en el campeonato– sin despedirse de nadie en específico camino a la puerta esperando a que su pareja lo siguiera, los dramas de ese estilo le resultaban ridículos.

–Akachin, ¿no te parece molesto lo que hizo Midochin? No quiero que se te acerque, lo aplastaría sin dudarlo– ambos caminaban de la mano como de costumbre, ninguno de los dos se llegaba a apenar por el asunto.

–Ciertamente resulta molesto que Midorima actúe de esa forma infantil, debería rendirse y dejarnos en paz. Nunca sentí algo por él así que ese afecto sin sentido no tiene fundamentos– dijo serio y continuo su camino de la mano del peli morado.

–No lo entiendo tampoco…. Fue su culpa por llegar tarde, recuerdo que Akachin no me prestaba atención pero fui insistente y le gané por eso….

–No me arrepiento de nada– sonrió y se agacho a besarlo justo antes de subirse al bus, sabía que podría molestarse pero de cierta manera ya tenía "dominado" a ese emperador.

–¡Murasakibara!– se cubrió el rostro soltándole la mano, estaba algo sonrojado pero aun así no quería parecer dócil vulnerable –Todos piensan que eres solo un niño grande pero se equivocan– sonrió complacido sentándose en el lado de la ventana para que el otro hiciera lo mismo a su lado –Eres todo un sádico, incluso a mí me puede llegar a intimidar a veces…. Sólo no olvides quién es el que manda– susurró llevando sus manos al muslo del más alto –Soy el único y soy absoluto Murasakibara–

–Claro que lo eres Akachin– sonrió divertido, sabía que esas eran pataletas de desespero para salvar su orgullo –Es por eso que eres mi "emperador"– sonrió y se agacho a besarlo de nuevo, no había casi nadie en el bus así que no veía problema, más ahora que su relación era pública –Akachin, no puedo esperar llegar a casa– susurro rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos, cualquiera creería que era solo un abrazo pero disimuladamente le frotaba el pecho a su pareja.

–¿Qué haces? ¿No puedes esperar ni un poco cierto? No tienes remedio– sonrió de lado aunque sus mejillas habían sido invadidas por un color rosa, ese insolente sabía justo por donde atacar –Mmmhh Espera un poco, no quiero que nos vean– mordió ligeramente su labio al sentir un suave pellizco a su pezón ya endurecido –Mmm..Murasakibara, deja de jugar sucio– se recostó a el cobijándose con su abrigo para disimular como manoseaba la entrepierna del más alto a su antojo.

–Akachin, parece que no puedes esperar tampoco– sonrió divertido pellizcándolo de nuevo para luego seguir frotando –Vamos, si no dejamos de jugar se pasará la parada– se relamió al notar la lujuria en el rostro de ese pelirrojo.

–Murasakibara, esa manera en la que te transformas conmigo, y en especial en el sexo, me encanta, debo admitirlo pero sólo ahí me siento algo vulnerado– apretujo de nuevo ese falo semi erecto aún bajo la ropa –Tienes razón, debo parar ahora... Luego de tanto tiempo sin vernos mi deseo se apodera de mi razón– se acomodó de nuevo apartándose de ese cuerpo para calmarse un poco.

–Akachin, lo bueno es que no tenemos que contenernos…. Neechan está con Murochin en una cita y si llegan a casa irán a hacer las mismas cosas– dijo algo divertido, no le desagradaba que su mejor amigo y su hermana tuvieran alguna relación –Podremos hacerlo sin parar hasta que te desmayes– se acercó al pelirrojo con una actitud dominante que solo ese chico conocía –Tal y como la última vez– sonrió de lado al susurrar esto al oído de Akashi. Sin más se puso de pie esperando a que el bus se detuviera –Llevo tanto sin desear volver a casa de esta manera– bromeó y le tomó la mano de nuevo para caminar.

–No tienes remedio– repitió tomándole de la mano hasta llegar a la casa del peli morado –Murasakibara, solo debemos asegurarnos de cerrar la puerta y de cuidarnos de los embara….– se vio interrumpido por un beso demandante, aun para él y su orgullo era difícil resistirse. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó al cuello de su pareja, que ya lo había acorralado contra la puerta, ambos deseaban lo mismo, hacer el amor, volverse uno solo toda la noche –¿No puedes esperar ni un poco eh?– sonrió de lado escapándose del agarre, aun como pasivo tenía su orgullo –Vamos entonces– lo miró sonriendo de lado y comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejando un sensual rastro hasta la habitación de su gigante –¿No vienes?– le invitó desde la puerta.

–Claro que voy– se relamió y lo miró embobado, ese pelirrojo cada vez lo sorprendía más –Akachin, va a ser tu culpa si pierdo el control– susurró mientras seguía el camino de ropa hasta su habitación pero ese pelirrojo ya no estaba –¿Akachin?– un sonido particular lo alertó, se quitó la ropa también y entró al baño para toparse con el pelirrojo bajo el agua tibia.

–Murasakibara, deja que me limpie sin que te atrevas a tocarme, quiero que me veas solamente– le dio la espalda por unos segundos y levantó la cadera para limpiar bien su trasero frente a su pareja –No quiero que me toques aún, es una orden de hecho– se relamió de nuevo y siguió frotándose esperando provocarlo y que el otro no lo tocara todavía.

–Moo, eres todo un pervertido– sonrió –Entonces debes verme también, no es justo si sólo yo disfruto– comenzó a masturbarse hasta conseguir una erección firme (y prominente) logrando que el pelirrojo volteara.

Ambos coqueteaban, se provocaban con gestos y miradas, ese juego era de sus favoritos pero no tardaron más de unos 15 minutos, Akashi salió de la ducha y Murasakibara no le dió tiempo de secarse, de una vez se acercó a besarlo y a cargarlo hasta la cama donde ambos habían disfrutado incontables veces ya. Ahí entre besos y caricias Akashi acabó sobre su pareja mirándolo con un deseo que sólo Murasakibara provocaba, ahí era donde iba a empezar lo bueno para ambos…

El peli morado sonrió de lado llevando una mano a acariciar la mejilla de su pareja, esa mirada bicolor le parecía provocadora y más en esa posición –Akachin, en serio eres un pervertido– se relamió –Vamos, si no me tocas voy a hacerlo yo– se sentó acomodando su espalda contra unas almohadas para no perder detalle –Akachin, me encanta ver como disfrutas de esto– se quitó la coleta de la muñeca para poder atarse el cabello y estar más cómodo.

–Murasakibara, a mí me encanta verte con el cabello atado, te ves más maduro y sensual– el pelirrojo nunca dejaba de impresionarse por el "tamaño" de Mura, estaba más allá del promedio a su edad y eso era solo suyo. Abrió la boca y dio una lamida al glande del peli morado bajando hasta la base del falo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, en serio le parecía algo gratificante causarle placer a su pareja –Está más grande que la última vez, ¿quién lo diría?– sus ojos bicolor se posaban en la mirada violeta del otro al momento que comenzaba a introducir esa erección a su boca –Mmm– cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza para poder engullirlo y succionarlo con algo de práctica, ya conocía de memoria los puntos sensibles de ese peli morado.

–Mmgh Akachin– jadeó y llevó su mano a los cabellos rojos de quien lo estaba complaciendo –Haahh lo haces tan bien– se estremeció y presionó la cabeza de su pareja esperando sentirse aún más adentro, era increíble pero luego de los años que llevaban juntos Akashi se había acostumbrado al sexo oral y de alguna manera lograba meter toda esa erección en su boca –Aaghh así– se recostó jadeando, luego de haberse masturbado hasta casi acabar en el baño había quedado muy sensible. Su mano apartó al pelirrojo para que pudiera respirar, le encantaba guiarle los movimientos.

–Gah– se separó y tosió un poco, al recuperarse sonrió, la actitud inquisidora del ple morado lo dejaba completamente expuesto –Vamos, atiéndeme ahora, mira como me pongo sólo por tenerte en mi boca– se recostó en la cama abriendo sus piernas –Hace mucho no lo hacemos así que ten mucho cuidado– susurro mirándolo con el típico sonrojo provocado por la excitación, ese cuerpo imponente y esa mirada dominante eran solo suyos

–Akachin, te prometo que te va a gustar, sabes que conozco tu cuerpo– lo beso y comenzó por acariciarle las piernas bajando entre besos a sus muslos llegando a mordisquear sus pantorrillas –Akachin, mira todas las marcas, hay algunas que siguen ahí– se acercó al abdomen del chico a repasar con su lengua las marcas de mordida que ya le había dejado antes, subió así a lamer las marcas cerca de sus pezones. Tenía esa manía de morderlo y marcarlo como suyo.

–Sé que me va a gustar, solo deja de marcarme Murasakibara, en el equipo ya vieron las mordidas– susurró apenado comenzando a gemir bajo, le excitaba también que lo mordiera, ambos tenían gustos particulares…

–Akachin, no es mi culpa que te veas tan lindo y delicioso– se relamió –Sabes cómo me gusta probar cada rincón de tu cuerpo– susurro lamiendo y besando los muslos de su pareja –Akachin– volvió a susurrar mirándolo con cierto aire de posesión. Abrió su boca y engulló esa erección con destreza, sabía bien que esa era la parte favorita del sexo para Akashi. Esperaba que en esos momentos su pareja comenzara a transformarse lentamente por el placer.

–Mmnn Murasakibara, no lo hagas lento– pidió entre gemidos ahogados, la lengua de su pareja rodeaba su erección y comenzaba a vulnerarlo –Mmhhnn– mordía su labio esperando que sus gemidos no salieran aun, siempre tenía esa lucha con su orgullo pero acababa cediendo –Aahhh!– ya había llegado a su límite, todo por esa lengua ágil.

–Akachin, me encanta cuando gimes así para mí– se relamió y comenzó de nuevo con la intensa felación logrando que su pelirrojo gimiera su nombre en varias ocasiones. Su deseo estaba acabando su paciencia, en serio deseaba tenerlo de una vez.

–Ahhnn no te atrevas a entrar aún… Necesitas prepararme, estas más grande ahora– jadeo de nuevo y se separó del más alto –Así no me va a doler tanto– lo había visto más grande que la última vez y ya tenían varios días sin nada de sexo así que quería asegurarse de disfrutar –Ahora ven, pruébame aquí también– gateó en la cama y se acomodó de 4 cerca de una esquina, ahí bajó su pecho hasta que tocara la cama y se asomó por uno de los costados de su cuerpo para saber la clase de expresión que tenía el peli morado –Atsushi, apurate– llevó sólo una de sus manos a su trasero para separar ligeramente sus nalgas.

–Akachin– lo miró sorprendido, nunca dejaba de ser sensual. Su erección dio un leve salto por la excitación que sintió al verlo así de expuesto –Ya había pensado en probar ese lugar, ahora portate bien y gime para mí– se acercó y como primer gesto mordió con fuerza una de esas nalgas pálidas y redondas –Me encanta esta parte también– comenzó a repartir mordidas y besos hasta llegar a esa entrada recién aseada, era sólo para él –Voy a encargarme de que disfrutes mucho Akachin– susurró antes de recorrer esa zona lentamente con su lengua sin enfocarse en ese punto aún

–Ugh… no dejes más marcas... Mmnn Murasakibara, no me tortures así– levantó más su cadera moviéndola levemente para aumentar el roce con esa lengua

–No seas impaciente… Además estas marcas son solo para que yo las vea– le dió una nalgada y volvió a lamer aunque esta vez más con algo más de fuerza para presionar esa entrada ansiosa –Akachin, quiero comerte– volvió a morderle uno de los glúteos y de inmediato siguió con las lamidas y juegos, los gemidos del pelirrojo lo motivaban a seguir. Sus dedos hicieron acto de presencia también en esa entrada, lentamente metió dos aprovechando la lubricación de su saliva. Se separó por unos segundos y volvió a morder y lamer hasta llegar a succionar los testículos de su pelirrojo.

Cada vez levantaba más la cadera, sus gemidos eran constantes y su rostro estaba rojo. El peli morado sabía muy bien que hacer pero aún con los tres dedos en su interior estaba nervioso, sabía que le iba a doler un poco pero no podía esperar –Mmhh ya estoy listo– advirtió estremeciéndose

–Mmn ya era hora– se relamió y se separó un poco –Akachin, eres tan pequeño y lindo– lo recostó en la cama y comenzó por besarlo acomodándose entre sus piernas, le parecía tan delgado y frágil –Relajate un poco– susurró y le abrió las piernas comenzando a presionarse contra él.

Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a ambos al momento de conectarse, ambos estaban en perfecta sincronía, sus movimientos, sus latidos, sus jadeos, eran uno solo ahora. Entre gemidos y confesiones de amor pasó un buen rato, un orgasmo tras otro ambos consumaron su amor hasta quedar tendidos en la cama, uno al lado del otro. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse, de abrazarse o recordarse cuanto se amaban

Hicieron el amor hasta que ambos estuvieron agotados, aún les quedaba una hora y media antes de que el último tren que Akashi necesitaba tomar saliera. Ambos reposaban en la cama, el peli morado miraba al otro con amor, el pobre Akashi estaba completamente noqueado (y llevaba así cerca de una hora ya) así que aprovechó para limpiarlo con un trapo húmedo. Al cabo de media hora más el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y sonrió de vuelta al peli morado.

–Te has excedido– se abrazó al más alto y le beso los labios –Te amo Murasakibara, no sabes cuanto te amo– susurro y lo besó de nuevo. Se sentó en la cama a duras penas, ya estaba vestido y limpio al parecer.

–Akachin, también te amo ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho cuando tú lo dices– lo besó de vuelta y se puso de pie –Voy a vestirme para acompañarte a la estación– no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, era algo que siempre hacía.

En cuestión de minutos ambos salieron de esa casa al parecer vacía, ambos de la mano caminando a la estación a unas 6 calles de ahí, había tiempo aun así que iban a un paso lento mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, era bueno para ambos poder estar relajados de esa manera.

–Akachin, tenemos que vernos más seguido… me haces mucha falta– reclamó el peli morado, él sabía bien que si Akashi no viajaba no lo vería más. Su familia estaba completamente en contra de esa relación.

–Ya lo sé Murasakibara… Creo que una visita semanal no estaría nada mal, podría quedarme los sábados a dormir en tu casa y regresar los domingos por la tarde a mi casa– el pelirrojo también estaba nostálgico, no le gustaba estar tanto sin su gigante.

Caminaban pacíficamente por las calles vacías y poco iluminadas, reían entre bromas mostrándose entre ellos partes de sus personalidades que nadie más conocía. Todo estuvo perfecto hasta que una silueta extraña se asomó desde una esquina. Ambos frenaron al verlo, sabían bien quién era. Akashi se adelantó un par de pasos y lo miró de manera amenazante, ese pelinegro tenía los ojos inflamados y rojizos.

–¡Akashi!– grito con la voz notablemente afectada por el llanto –¿Por qué? ¿Era necesario hacer esa reunión?– se limpió los ojos de nuevo –¡¿Por qué debías interrumpir así en mi relación con Shin–chan?! ¡El apenas se estaba recuperando, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a mí!– reclamó atacado en lágrimas, estaba frustrado y dolido.

–No seas estúpido, no es mi culpa que no puedas satisfacer a Midorima– se acercó un par de pasos al chico con un gesto frío –No seas insolente, ese tono que usas conmigo no es el adecuado… Conoce tu lugar antes de dirigirme la palabra– con un movimiento rápido lo logró hincar frente a el –Midorima fue quien se hizo ideas equivocadas, para mí solo Murasakibara es digno para ser mi pareja… Debes ser consciente de que nunca vas a ser suficiente para Midorima– sentía una ira arder en su cabeza, ni siquiera podía articular bien sus ideas.

–Akachin, ni te molestes en hablar con él, solo es un pobre fracasado que nunca podrá reemplazarte para Midochin– sonrió mirando al pelinegro desde arriba –No te molestes con él, debería darte lastima, miralo… Es patético– el peli morado le tomo la mano a Akashi molesto –No sé por qué nosotros tenemos que pagar por la estupidez de Midochin, él es el que está equivocado– lo jaló un poco para caminar, no le importaba que los sollozos del pelinegro siguieran.

–¡No lo entienden! ¡No saben nada!– reclamó el pelinegro –¡Shinchan va a ser padre de un hijo al que no desea por tu culpa! Akashi… ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Sería mejor si no estuvieras en medio de nosotros!– estaba alterado, su dolor emocional y la noticia de su posible embarazo recién descubierto le estaban nublando la razón. Se puso de pie y jaló la camiseta del pelirrojo –¡Deberías largarte!– soltó un golpe al aire que logró impactar a medias la mejilla del emperador.

–¡¿Como te atreves a tocarlo?!– Murasakibara iba a golpearlo, a aplastarlo pero una mano firme lo detuvo.

–No avances más… El asunto es nuestro Murasakibara, además… No vas a golpear a alguien en cinta– el pelirrojo hablaba firme, estaba completamente serio, una de sus manos froto el golpe y de inmediato esquivo otro.

–¡Maldito! ¡Deja de ser tan creído!– ese pelinegro lanzaba golpes al azar y ninguno impactaba al otro

El escándalo había llamado la atención de una cuarta persona a solo un par de cuadras, todas las voces le sonaban familiares así que aumento su paso dejando un ridículo sombrero caer por la fricción del aire.

–¿No vas a entenderlo? No es mi culpa, es tu culpa por no ser lo suficientemente bueno– esquivaba los golpes aprovechando su ojo de emperador. Había ordenado a su pareja quedarse atrás, no quería envolverlo en ningún drama.

–¡Akashi! ¡Solo dejanos en paz, solo vete con ese gigante y dejanos ser una familia!– el pelinegro ya estaba cansándose así que sus movimientos fueron más lentos cada vez.

–Akachin, dejame aplastarlo, no quiero ver a nadie tratándose de esa manera– pidió el peli morado bastante molesto.

–Murasakibara, tú lo dijiste, deberíamos tenerle solo lasti…– sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un empujón, un muy fuerte empujón que lo mandó a volar. Sus ojos bicolores se dirigieron a los del peli morado, la escena parecía pasar en cámara lenta.

–¡Akashi!– la voz del peliverde se hizo presente, el corrió a toda velocidad extendiendo su mano hacia el pelirrojo.

–¡Akachin!– los ojos del más alto se abrieron de par en par, en la calle un camión que al parecer llevaba una velocidad alta se dirigía a su pareja. Como reflejo corrió hacia él y lo empujó con fuerza hacia el peliverde.

–¡Murasakibara! ¡No!– el pelirrojo trató de aferrarse a él pero no pudo, aterrizó en los brazos de Midorima justo en el momento que un golpe seco y el ruido de neumáticos al frenar en seco se escucharon.

–Akashi, ¡¿estas bien?!– el peliverde lo sacudió con fuerza.

–¡Atsushi!– grito en un tono desgarrador, corrió a su máxima velocidad, sus ojos ahora rojos se llenaron de lágrimas al llegar a esa escena sangrienta, se lanzó sobre su pareja desesperado –¡Atsushi! No te vayas, por favor no– la impresión de la sangre no era tanta, lo que le afectaba era el estado del cuerpo que hacía solo un rato lo había abrazado y refugiado.

–Mmgh Akachin– lo miró sintiendo como todo se nublaba, había reconocido esos ojos rojos que tanto extrañaba ver –No llores– le limpio de manera torpe las lágrimas dejando en su lugar un rastro sangriento –Ugh… Duele mucho– susurro dejando que el pelirrojo lo abrazara –Akachin, no vamos a vernos más ¿cierto?– estaba consciente de que la vida se le estaba escapando a cada segundo –No llores…. Por favor no– se quejó de nuevo por el dolor

–Atsushi, no hables, todo estará bien– trato de calmarlo pero no podía –Atsushi– se acercó a él y le limpió el rostro –Atsushi, por favor no te vayas… Te amo, yo te amo tanto– su voz temblaba, no quería desviar la mirada de los ojos del peli morado.

–Heh– trato de sonreír –Los dos Akachin me dijeron que me aman el mismo día… Puedo morir feliz– dijo con ironía –Akachin, por favor no llores, sigue viviendo y se feliz… Yo te amo también, más que a nada– su respiración se hacía lenta y débil –Sólo no me olvides nunca– sonrió y llevó su mano al rostro del otro para acariciar con su pulgar esos labios que había besado tantas veces –Sonríe por mí– una ligera curva se apoderó de sus labios y al fin su último aliento escapó por estos mismos.

–¡ATSUSHI!– un grito desgarrador se le escapó al pelirrojo, se abrazó a ese cuerpo llamándolo, besándolo y empapándolo con sus lágrimas, se negó a soltarlo hasta que los paramédicos lo separaron del cuerpo desmembrado del peli morado. El pelirrojo estaba en shock sentado en la calle, los policías y médicos le hablaban, vecinos, el mismo Midorima y Takao le hablaban pero no reaccionaba, su mirada roja estaba clavada en el vacío.

–El chico murió un par de minutos luego del impacto… Su torso se separó varios centímetros de sus piernas… Al parecer el conductor estaba ebrio y el fallecido peleaba con estos dos jóvenes… Murió a las 9:22 de la noche… Necesito que contacten a los familiares de los cuatro chicos– la voz de un paramédico resonaba al fondo, al igual que sirenas de ambulancias y murmullos pero el pelirrojo permanecía inerte…

–¡ATSUSHI!– volvió a vociferar estirando sus manos hacia el frente, Akashi abrió los ojos y dio un respiro forzoso, estaba empapado en sudor, pálido y su rostro marcado con ojeras oscuras. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó las mantas de encima, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y volvió a llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaron, sollozaba y se lamentaba de ser el único en esa cama. Su teléfono sonaba y vibraba, llevaba un día sin contestarle a nadie. Su padre se había enterado de lo sucedido porque la hermana de Atsushi le había informado –Atsushi– repitió en una voz miserable e infantil mientras abrazaba una almohada impregnada del olor peculiar y dulce de su pareja. Siguió lamentándose hasta que una voz amable y comprensiva lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Akashi… Ya es hora, deberías alistarte– Himuro había entrado a la habitación de Atsushi, el pelirrojo se veía destrozado en la cama, nadie nunca lo había llegado a ver así –Tu padre trajo ropa y flores… Nos vamos en una hora– le advirtió y lo dejo a solas de nuevo luego de pasarle la percha con el traje y el gran ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

–Gracias– susurro y tomo lo que le habían llevado, aún le parecía surreal, esperaba despertar de la pesadilla y encontrarse con su gigante pero no, el mismo lo había visto morir… Entró al baño de la habitación de su pareja y se dio una ducha restregando su piel una y otra vez, aun sentía la sangre del gigante en su piel. Luego de un rato salió y se vistió de mala gana recordando las palabras de su peli morado "Sonríe por mí" volvió a llorar aunque esta vez fue de manera discreta, apenas se secó con las manos salió a la sala donde el resto de la familia del peli morado estaba, se sentía culpable, él debía ser la víctima y no Atsushi pero nadie más lo veía de esa manera, él era quien se estaba torturando solo.

Todos lo miraron y la hermana mayor de su pareja lo abrazó con fuerza, Akashi se soltó a llorar de nuevo, en ese momento era solo un chico frágil y llorón. Todos juntos salieron al cementerio. Nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban hipeos y narices sorbiendo. El camino fue eterno para todos pero en especial para el pelirrojo que no dejaba de revivir el momento en el que la vida de su gigante se esfumaba.

En el cementerio había muchas personas, el equipo de Yosen, todos los de la generación y también el equipo de Rakuzan, Reo les había contado lo sucedido y habían ido a apoyar a su capitán aunque nunca imaginaron verlo en ese estado. El silencio reino entre los jóvenes, Midorima y Takao no estaban, los investigaba la policía aún. La ceremonia transcurrió despacio, el ataúd del peli morado permanecía cerrado por la condición de su cuerpo, solamente su rostro estuvo expuesto en la vela (a la que Akashi no quiso ir). Esa misma caja fue cubierta por flores antes de ser sepultada.

Los más cercanos al peli morado dieron sus palabras, llegó el momento en el que Akashi debía hablar as que se puso de pie frente a todos –Hoy nos estamos despidiendo de Atsushi, un joven de mi edad… Lo conocí en primaria y de inmediato supe que tenía talento, tenía un gran futuro– su voz se quebraba levemente pero no se iba a detener –Él era brillante en lo que hacía, era un tanto inmaduro pero eso no llegaba a restarle valor ni otras cualidades… Desde que lo conocí sentí una gran conexión… Por bastante tiempo estuvimos hablando y cosechando una hermosa relación a la que muchos se oponían… Atsushi era mi pareja y yo conocí muchos lados de él que nadie más conoció. Él y yo vivimos muchísimas cosas que no puedo describir en solo un rato y de todo eso aprendí lo generoso que él era, aparte de ser el goloso y comelón él tenía mucho que ofrecer… Perdón si lo que digo no tiene mucha coherencia, llevaba mucho sin llorar la muerte de alguien amado y esta vez es aún peor porque puedo entender todo lo que una muerte conlleva. Muchos pueden pensar que soy muy joven… que éramos muy jóvenes para estar en este tipo de relación pero no, puedo asegurarles que esa noche una parte de mi murió con él… Sus últimas palabras fueron "No me olvides nunca" y "Sonríe por mi"– un nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar por un par de segundos –Espero que eso no se aplique solo a mí, espero que ninguno de los presentes lleguen a olvidarlo y que cada vez que lo recordemos podamos sonreír… Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de despedirlo y repito, espero que no lo olvidemos– se quedó en silencio y de nuevo la hermana de su pareja lo abrazo, varios aplausos y sollozos se hicieron presentes luego de sus palabras. Todos se despidieron y lentamente el cementerio se fue vaciando hasta dejar a un pelirrojo solitario sentado frente a la tumba de su amante.

Y ahí estaba Akashi Seijuro sentado en la tumba de su pareja, sus lágrimas corrían y su voz se acallaba, apenas un día después de su reencuentro y unas horas después de su despedida. Ahí estaba ese pelirrojo que aun desconocía que en su vientre comenzaba a desarrollarse el fruto de ese amor, probablemente sería igual que su padre y haría sonreír a su madre justo como él lo hubiera deseado…


End file.
